


The Week

by RobCollins



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Point of View, Slice of Life, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobCollins/pseuds/RobCollins





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Edward. Well, it used to be, until a certain someone decided otherwise. I didn't think it was possible, but apparently even people like me can have nicknames. Positive ones, at that. Although, now that I think about it... it's pretty much only positive to the certain someone. I've gotten used to it, it makes them happy, so yeah, I guess I'm happy too.

 

I wake up every morning with the same routine in mind. Dress, breakfast, brush, leave. Using the toilet is somewhere in-between one of those, but that's not really important in overall any other story. Across the road from where I'm walking, I notice two girls chatting, they're giggling about something that happened yesterday - it involved me. I should mention that I'm a lightweight, so I'm an easy target to most classroom antics, I don't really fight back, either, because I just can't be bothered. It's Friday, so it's going to be good next week to cycle through this repeating process again. Again. Aga-, you get the idea. I sit in my assigned seat, looking through the texts on my pho-, and a scrunched up paper ball flies past me, landing on the empty chair in front of me. Most of the texts are from my mother, asking about my life. I live with my younger brother, I left home and finally moved into my own apartment, my li'l brother decided that he wanted to become independent, and moved in with me, to see how he'd cope. He's only two years younger than me, and he's the "tough guy" brother. I'm usually a target to him, too, but in a joke sibling kind of way... I hope.

I hear mumbling behind me, a few girls are gossiping, while it seems mixed on the guys. Some are happy, scared, I see a couple of them glancing at me, probably thinking of hilarious things to do to me. Last week, I was the punchline to a "hilarious" joke, about my sexual orientation. So funny, you should have been there... I secretly record the girls' gossiping audio on my phone. The teacher tends to pick me than others to answer questions, of course, this gets on others' nerves, since I can answer them correctly. I've met the teacher after class, but speaking to them never solves anything. " _Play nice_ ", " _they're only joking_ ", " _boys will be boys_ ", the usual crap. We're handed mirrors during art, they're ones that show your reflection upside down. I'm sure the teacher is finally joining in with them on playing the jokes on me. I never smile, so I'm literally supposed to draw turning that frown upside down?

The bell rings for the last time, as they all eventually leave the classroom, I leave last as usual, pretending I'm doing something to get myself ready. I go home every evening with the same routine in mind. Dress, dinner, study, brush, sleep. Getting picked on by my brother is somewhere in-between four of those, but that's to be expected. Crossing the street, I hear laughter from two guys, which reminded me that I had recorded the gossip earlier. I put my hand in my bag, and pull out a mirror... someone during art sneaked up to my bag and placed it in there. Real funny. I take out my phone to find a text from my mother. It says she was helped today at TesGoes, when she dropped one of her bags and someone had picked it up for her, they then took it to the car for her. It wasn't my brother, Gary, as he was at work this morning. I continue walking, as I listen to the audio. Pretty boring, I then think what I'm going to do during the weekend. I have a game I want to rent, could do that in the morning. Might go to the library to read a book or two, in complete silence. There's a new movie out, that I could go and wa-, " _Edward's screwed_ ".

I notice that I stop walking, with confusion as to what I just heard. " _He's a dead man_ ", " _he won't live to see the end of the term_ ". What the hell does this mean? What're they talking about? Why am I? Why won't I? " _I can't wait when he comes to school_ ", I can, because I want to know what's going on. " _When Tyler gets here Monday, I so wanna be his best friend_ ". Tyler... that's when I started walking quickly. Who is Tyler? Why do I suddenly feel nervous? Nah, it must be a mistake, I think I must be hearing things. I heard "Tailor", I'm sure of it. I'm a "dead man", because he makes costumes. I won't live to see the end of the term, because I'll be playing the role of a dead man. I open the front door, to a headlock from Gary, he ruffles my hair welcoming me home, and hits me on the shoulder asking me why I look pale, then corrects himself and asks why I suddenly look paler than usual. I don't answer him and immediately escape to my room. I feel sweat starting to fall from my forehead, but I take no notice of it. I can't think straight. Tyler... Monday... I probably am screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been playing the same recording since I woke up. The fresh air hasn't done anything to help. Gary didn't, either. I walked out of my bedroom door, he picked me up and slammed me down on the sofa. I look at the clouds and spend a minute or two watching them. I see ones shaped like a dragon and a chicken. The dragon is being chased by the chicken, but then they just split apart. The best part about clouds is when they tell stories, you escape into your imagination, look at clouds and they resemble different things. You create your own little adventure from there, until it dissolves and it's up to you to make up what happens thereafter. The sound of a passing truck forces me to stop the daydreaming, I think about trying to find some classmates, and hope to find out more about this Tyler person. But would they really be talking about them? They'd probably be talking about what's happening in their lives, and such. I end up going to the library, as I need the peace quite badly. I stop thinking about the recording when I talk to the librarian. Meanwhile, her young daughter is sitting at the counter, drawing pictures of birds - the kind of bird I know someone would like. Jillian, the librarian, asks me why I look like I haven't slept properly. I tell her it's because I haven't slept properly.

It shocks me when I'm told that they have a new part-timer, nobody ever applies here. I tried to once, but Gary "accidentally" had to shred old mail which included my CV in the pile. They're not here today, but apparently they had a pretty cute sister with them. Gary would be drooling, upon hearing of that. Jillian tells me I should smile more, but she understands why I can't at the moment. Her daughter temporarily stops the pen moving in her hand and looks up to me with a smile, and says that she smiles during bad days, because you need to have some of the bad, to have some of the good. I have no idea what that means. I lay on my bed at home, looking at the ceiling. I have no one to help me on Monday, or for the rest of the term, or for the rest of the day. I hear a noise outside and get off my bed to go take a look. I see someone imitate a sleeper hold. I open my window to hopefully hear something. " _He took different chewing gum from the bin and forced a kid to eat a burger with the gum inside_ "... "he's a dead man" is all I could think about, until I woke up. Sunday is the slowest and boring day of the week. This Sunday was no exception. Not even my own brother could make this day go quicker, I just finally wanted Monday to arrive, to get it over and done with.

Rain. The perfect fitting for this mood. It's clearly foreshadowing tomorrow. I look at my phone, and no texts. I can't text anyone, what would I say? Especially the reactions from them. Just as I start to put it back in my pocket, it vibrates and I look at the screen. Dad's invited me to watch the wrestling show tomorrow. While I get enough of that here from Gary, I myself, am going to be defeated before it even starts. Monday. The day has arrived. I try to make everything I do the best attempts, as it'll be the last time I'll do them. I see people smiling, with a few giggling here and there. We all know why. I enter the classroom with a deep breath, I sit at my seat and await the start of the bell. I look at people, I see them bickering, but I don't hear anything. As if the world has slowly begun stopping. But it's weird, everyone in this room, there're no new faces. It was all just a hoax. I should've known... they were just setting me up. The quiet and soft sigh of relief. A huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. The last bell of the day, was nearing.

I could only smile inside, as I wait for my classmates to leave. They were disappointed that Tyler hadn't shown up, but I was shining. From the start, I should've realised that those stories were all false. He never forced a kid's head on the fire alarm, because he doesn't exist. How stupid I am to even believe this. As I walk down the hallway, I take out my phone and gladly tell my dad that I'll be there later for the show. Gary can take care of himself, I'm sure, I mean he does against me. I suddenly feel the need to run, but just as I do, the door opens to my right and I collide with the person walking out of the door. I fall to the floor, as they stumble, still holding the textbook in their hand. I apologise, and I receive a sharp stare from them in return. They're wearing a scarf wrapped around their mouth, so I'm not sure if I'm given an apology either, I look back at them, perplexed. They then turn around to walk away, it's then there that I noticed on the textbook... the name... Tyler... did the world just stop moving?


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't go to dad's, I texted an excuse that involved Gary, but to make up for it, I promised him I'd do it next time. How could one try to enjoy themself, when something like that happened earlier, especially when you think it was all a prank, then it literally hits you in the face. I try my best to study, but the pen doesn't move one bit, all I have in my mind is the image of that cold look I was given. He looked like a thug, with that scarf tightly curled around his neck and mouth, the pierce in his right ear, the black curly faux hawk hair almost covering his left eye... he looked like a thug. I'm lucky he didn't attack me. But wait, technically I attacked him first. Things do not look good for me - not that they did beforehand. Gary enters my bedroom and puts me in a full nelson, asking me how I am. It's quite clear that I was alright before he showed up. Maybe he could defend me. Wouldn't that be weird for the eldest to ask the youngest, for protection? Especially Gary, he'll ridicule me for the rest of my life - not that he wouldn't beforehand.

I take no notice of anyone on the way to school, all I can do is try to get through the days, even if that means hiding in every locker, or staying in class all day. When I get there, everyone is present as I sit in my seat. The bell is about to ring, I see no new faces, was yesterday an illusion? The teacher walks in, but leaves the door open. That's when I knew. As if on cue, my eyes go wide and I try to hide my face, pretending I'm using my phone... as the guy from yesterday walks through the door. He's the new student, and new classmate, Tyler. I hear bickering in the back of the room, probably discussing how I will meet my demise. I look up for a split second to take a look. Yep. Same guy. The hair, the ear, the scarf. The teacher tells him to take any seat he wants, but there's only one seat available. The one in front of me. He walks over, and I really want to leave. He lifts his hand as a greeting wave to everyone, before he sits in the chair, I feel uncomfortable. Just as the bell rings, Tyler turns around and faces me, then asks to borrow a pen. Everyone is more than likely watching, I pretend I didn't listen, still playing around on my phone, hoping he'll turn back around. He does, and I take a relieved deep breath.

Throughout the day, I've been hearing nothing but constant voices in my head. What I could, would, should, do. Every class makes me nervous, he's plotting something. I can just tell, but just what? Luckily it's the lunch break, I walk down the hallway reading texts from my mother, I try to reply to one until I'm stopped by a teacher, asking me to help someone find one of the classrooms. I look to see who it is that needs help, and... it's Tyler. Just my luck. I stutter, trying to respond and finally do. This is where I know this is the end.

 

I'm Tyler. I've just moved here with my family from the north. While I like to live without hassle, my sister is very much the opposite. She always spreads rumours about me, to make me sound hardcore. "Legit", if you will. She had already begun starting them when we first arrived! She's so exhausting, but I can't complain. She does what she loves. I start school officially on Tuesday, so I'll need to buy some stationery. We take a trip to TesGoes, my sister stares at me as we walk along the aisles, so I give her some money to send her away. Knowing her, she'll tell the workers about how I probably forced a kid to eat a burger with used chewing gum inside. There's nothing useful on these shelves, or they're too expensive. My first day isn't looking so good. I decide to walk out of the shop and look at the scenery. I look over at the parking lot, and I see a woman struggling with her bags. I run over and offer to help, which startles her causing her to drop them. I apologise and pick them up, she says it's rare these days for any help at all. I put the last bag in her car, and am asked if I must be new around the area, I reply and she thanks me, hoping to see me again. I begin to walk away, smiling, but that soon goes into embarrassment, as my sister is standing in front of me, with a sly grin, trying not to laugh. We take the trip back home, she pinches at my cheeks claiming I should act more like the "me" her stories, I answer with a confident no as she begins to pout saying that I'm no fun and that I'm just too nice, making me blush.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm an avid book reader, despite my appearance. I suppose I'm a nerd, at heart. Which is why it shocked me when I found out that my sister had made a CV for me, at the local library. Why did it shock me? Because she actually did something for once. I walk through the doors and meet the librarian, who's apparently called Jillian. She's not a stereotypical one, either. I'll skip the less boring part... I got the job. Wow, that was quick. How time flies. What's even weirder, is that I'm also not a stereotypical one. I have two days to kill, but I don't know what to do. As I walk out of the library, I see two guys take a step back when they notice me, and they begin to walk away. I let out a sigh, and immediately go home. I make my sister jump when I slam her bedroom door open and I force her head to face mine. I ask her what she's said now, and she innocently says " _nothing_ ". I give her a small chop on the head, as she looks at me angrily with a li'l pouty face. I put my face up to hers, as she sends me a nervous grin, I ask her what the latest rumour is... " _you stole the head teacher's keys and put them in the cafeteria stew pot_ "... I give her another chop on the head, I take one of her pens and walk away, as she rubs her head with a sad expression.

Rain. The perfect sight on a window. When two drops fall next to each other, they randomly join up, eventually parting from each other. Sad, yet beautiful. Beautiful, yet sad. I like to stand or walk in the rain, it's my favourite weather, and it always feels good when it drops upon your face. Just by freely walking anywhere in particular, I help a kid get his ball back from the tree, it's then that I notice the lady I helped back at TesGoes. We greet each other, as she thanks me again for the help the other day, she's currently carrying a large black bag to take to the tip, I offer my services again and she can't say yes, I insist and she finally agrees. She asks why I'm so nice, and... I actually don't know the answer. I ask her if she wants me to do anything for her after this, but she doesn't. Before I know it, Monday finally arrives. When I go to school, I can only imagine what mayhem my sister has already caused. Since tomorrow is my official first day, I'm meeting the head teacher as she'll be discussing a few things with me. The basic stuff, y'know, rules, classes, yadda yadda. She hands me my own textbook, and tells me not to forget to bring it tomorrow. I leave her room and look at my watch. Dammit, I need to get home quickly, I have my shift at the library in almost an hour. I open the door and almost fall down, someone or something hit me. I didn't drop the textbook, but I'm more annoyed at almost being late, I look at who or what it was, it was a guy. I turn around and start walking away, unfortunately. I should have apologised. I was in a hurry and knocked someone down accidentally, after all.

I spent all morning thinking about that guy, that was a bad first impression on the first student I met. I don't think I could face him again, he might hate me, but it might already be too late, what if he heard the rumours? And that face I stupidly gave him? This isn't good. Her rumours are going to look true, now. I even randomly flicked the pen at her that I had taken from her, she waved her arms in the air shouting that it was uncalled for. I may not have called for it, but I did it anyway. Actions speak louder than words. I walk through the door, and look around the room at my new classmates. Some seem scared - understandable. I know some are talking amongst each other, I look to the far right and he's there. The one from yesterday who I knocked on the floor! I look away straight away, hoping he didn't see me. I quickly take a look to hopefully think I'm wrong. Yep. Same guy. The hair, the jacket, the phone. The teacher tells me to take any seat I want, but there's only one seat available. The one in front of him. That's not good. I can't even apologise now, he probably won't forgive me. I guess I'll have to pretend nothing happened. I walk over with a little greet to the class, and sit down. I place my textbook down and, damn, I forgot to pick the pen up after flicking it at my sister... I get nervous because I'll have to ask for a pen from him, I turn around and do ask but I get no response. I turn back around, and I know for sure that he hates me.

The teacher wants me to give another teacher a pile of books, I oblige when I take them and start my quest. As I walk down the corridor, a few students back away. The rumours have already kicked in it seems. The terms are going to be difficult. Wait, I don't even know where this classroom is with the teacher I'm supposed to be going to. I stop in my tracks, and knock on one of the nearby doors, I ask which and where the classroom is, but she's busy and asks a student walking towards us to help me. I look to see who my sidekick is, and... it's that guy. Just my luck. He can't answer properly, but eventually does. Must be shy, or is so angry with me, he can't get the words right. We don't look eye to eye during the journey, we're both quiet. The people are around us are shocked, and wonder what's happening. Some even whisper that the guy is a goner. From the corner of my eye, I notice a paper ball fly towards us, and it hits him on the shoulder. I turn around, and he looks emotionless. I place the books from my hand on the window sill and angrily asks who threw it. Everyone is silent. I shouldn't have raised my voice, but I had to defend him for an unnecessary thing. I shake my head, picking up the books and continue walking with him to the location.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward managed to help Tyler drop the books off at the classroom, Tyler even managed to somewhat help Edward along the way. The students were in silence during their way back, Tyler didn't care as Edward kept his head down, trying to stay calm. The last lesson was a painful one for the two. Edward tried to keep his thoughts together, trying not to think too hard about if he was only being nice to lure him in when his guard was down, while Tyler was just trying not to turn the false rumours true. Edward let out a sneeze, sounding a bit high-pitched and heard a noise afterwards, it was Tyler quietly giggling to himself, thinking to himself that it sounded cute. Class was over, Edward had left before Tyler even got out of his seat. He sighed as he stands up from the desk, he hands back the pen to the teacher and walks out of the classroom. Ignoring the students talking to each other, probably about him, he hears a group in the distance and hears a voice in trouble. He walks over to see Edward is their target. He gets annoyed and forces himself in the middle, telling them to leave him alone, and for them to leave. The group slowly step to the side, and disband quickly. Tyler waits for the last person to vanish from his view before turning to him and asking if he's okay, Edward finally breaks from the worry and asks angrily shouts at Tyler to just get it over with. Tyler then shouts that he's sorry, confusing Edward. He apologises for knocking him down yesterday, and avoiding the apology because he thought he hated him. Edward turns around, hiding his glowing red face.

The two are interrupted when a teacher tells them they need to leave as the school will be closing soon. They make their way to the street, as Edward tells him his name, making Tyler smile underneath his scarf. He pats him on the back and offers to walk home with him, Edward is reluctant but accepts to do so. Tyler explains everything to him how the rumours aren't true, and that his sister is an evil demon. Edward chuckles and confirms that he has his own evil demon, Gary. They exchange stories about their siblings, trying to persuade that their sibling is worse than the other. Edward noticed that they had talked for what felt like hours, and realised that they actually passed his house, and says his farewell to Tyler as he runs off. Tyler turns around and heads to his own home, a bit sad because he wanted to continue the conversation. He walks through the door and is jumped on by his sister, she gives him an evil grin and demands he tell her. But what does she mean? She says she heard a couple of people talking about how he saved his "boyfriend" from being picked on. Tyler sighs and clarifies that Edward isn't that, he's just a friend, causing her to rub his cheek with hers, giggling. Edward lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The fear he once had has transformed itself joy. He was able to study in peace, with a smile on his face.

Edward walks in the classroom, noticing Tyler is sat at his desk reading a book. He walks over and jokes about how he should be a librarian, Tyler confirms that he is, as Edward stares at him blankly... and shouts in surprise. He found out that Tyler was the only to take the job at the library, and congratulates him, he thanks him but admits that he got fired. Edward asks why, as he replies that there was rumour that a kid wanted to rent a book, Tyler had apparently ruined the ending for him with lies which involved horror scenarios. Even rumours about his job to his boss are made. They repeat the same thing as yesterday, walking and talking. This time, they manage to stop at his house. When Edward opens the door, his mother greets him. She and Tyler then stare at each other before pointing at each other and exclaiming " _it's you!_ " His mother tells Edward that Tyler was the one she talked about in her texts. He stares at him before pointing at him and exclaiming " _it was you!?_ " His mother smiles at them both and thanks Tyler for being a good friend to Edward, causing Edward to rush off to his room with Tyler shyly looking away still outside, saying it's not a problem. She then points out with a giggle that he's flushing, Tyler stutters that he needs to get going, and bids farewell to her.

The next day, Edward stares at the empty seat in front of him. Throughout the day, the seat has not moved at all. The students for the past two days, have stopped picking on Edward, he can't even remember the last time something had happened to him from another classmate. Without Tyler in sight, the bickering starts up again. Some teasing Edward, and asking where his "boyfriend" was. The bell rings one last time and Edward quickly makes an exit, he walks to Tyler's house and his sister answers the door, she gets up in his face and asks who he is, he replies but is given a sly smile, she invites him in and tells him to stand still. He agrees to the command, confusingly as she scans him with her eyes, she then giggles and hugs him, calling him cute, making him blush. She allows him to see Tyler in his room, and he finds out the reason why he was absent. Tyler is in bed, trying to get over a cold. Edward sighs and tells him that a cold shouldn't force him to skip school, Tyler jokes that he must've missed him if he came to his house, he says with a serious face that he did, making Tyler hide his face under the duvet. Edward asks what he's doing, to which he replies that he can't look at him like that, Edward confirms that it's the truth and says he better be in tomorrow, or else he'll personally drag him to school, but tells him to get and feel better, before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

It's Friday. Edward is anxiously waiting in his seat, with loneliness being the biggest factor. The bell is about to ring, he lowers his head, disappointed. Until he walks through the door, just in time. Tyler sits at his desk and apologises for keeping him waiting, but Edward declines it and says with a smile, that him being here makes up for it. Tyler looks like he's trying not to fall asleep from being ill, but manages to smile, weakly. The latest rumour that has spread did not come from Tyler's sister, the students had begun to start their own rumours instead, with the current one being about Edward paying Tyler to pretend to be his friend. Edward plays around on his phone, as Tyler writes on a piece of paper and flicks it behind him, landing on Edward's desk. He unrolls it and reads it, it asks him to hang out later somewhere. He wonders why, since he's ill, but agrees to it. Tyler temporarily reveals his face to take medicine for his cold, as Edward asks him where they'd go. The response is to apparently go anywhere. He was confused, but was excited.

It's Friday evening. Tyler walks in on his sister attempting to dance like a 'Love Live!' idol, she stops when she notices him standing at the doorway, and asks what he wants. He says he wants advice, she looks blankly at him before succumbing to a demonic smile claiming that he came to the right person, and she receives a little chop on her head. Edward looks in the mirror one last time before leaving his bedroom, satisfied. He goes to pick up his wallet, but Gary swiftly grabs it first and hoists it in the air, he asks why he's dressed so smart all of a sudden, but no response. Gary asks if he's going to meet a special lady, still with no response. He then feels bad and offers the wallet, Edward goes to take it until Gary grabs his arm and puts him in a hammerlock. Edward walks to the location, and sees Tyler waiting in the distance, he runs over, and can smell cologne as he gets closer. When he gets to him, he apologises for being late, Tyler tells him not to be silly, he didn't have to apologise. He asks Edward where he'd want to go, but he doesn't know, he doesn't mind anywhere, even sitting on the grass watching clouds. Tyler nods, and says they'll do that. Edward gives him a confused look, Tyler says if he wants to sit and watch clouds together, they'll do that.

Tyler returns with an ice cream for the both of them, he sits back down with Edward as he hands him the ice cream while the clouds float above them in the blue sky. They talk for a while before a couple of students spot them and throw jokes at them for being together, Edward doesn't pay any attention, laying on the grass with his arm behind his head almost finishing his ice cream, while Tyler looks more annoyed. He goes to stand up to react, but Edward tells him to ignore them. Tyler says he has to do something, Edward says it's fine, and don't do anything. The jokes get to Tyler as he stands up, dropping his ice cream, he shouts over to them as Edward sighs and gets up to his feet, he asks Tyler what he's doing. The response is that he's doing something about it, and that he's heard more than enough jokes about them.

After a long time of what looks like bottled up anger, Edward finally blew up. Shouting at Tyler about he's always heard more than enough jokes about himself, and that he didn't let it get to him. He may have feared for his life when he heard about the rumours of Tyler after people said he was a "dead man", but he was the best thing to happen in his life, and he doesn't care what other people say about himself, or them both. They both stand on the spot, looking at each other, for what felt like years. Edward's head lowers, letting out a breath, relieved to have let out the anger inside him. He then realises what he did, and begins to walk away. " _I'm sor-_ " is all that was said before Tyler quickly grabs his arm, Edward turns around to Tyler's lips suddenly placed on his.


	7. Chapter 7

The wind is all he could hear. The sun was shining, but it did not cause him to blink. Edward was looking off into the distance, he hadn't moved after what just transpired. He was alone. Tyler immediately left the scene after what he did. The sound of a passing truck forces him to finally react, he comes to the decision, that he needs to follow him. He runs to Tyler's house to find his sister leaning on the wall, with her arms crossed. Edward asks if she's seen him, she lifts her hand with her thumb pointing to the door beside her. He asks if he can go inside, she nods her head and gives him a soft-hearted smile before walking away. Edward takes a deep breath with his hand placed on the handle, he opens the door and steps into the hallway. He looks through the doorway into the room to find Tyler sitting on the sofa, leaning over with his head down. Edward walks over to him. There's only silence... until Edward goes to speak, but Tyler speaks at the same time and continues.

Tyler says he shouldn't have done that, he apologises. He couldn't hold it in any longer, much like Edward couldn't. Edward walks around the sofa and stands in front of Tyler, he looks up at Edward and is suddenly grabbed, Edward begins to clutch at him, hugging him tightly. He claims that Tyler beat him to it first, it wasn't the anger he couldn't hold any longer, he would've done the same. He says it's no fair for him to have one, now it's his turn... Tyler gazes into his eyes when Edward's face draws closer, much like earlier, he places his lips on Tyler's. They separate, and Edward asks him if he cares what others think or say, Tyler says he doesn't, and never did, causing Edward to tell him to prove it. Tyler places his hand over Edward's jaw and plants a kiss, Edward pulls his head away and says he's not proving it. Tyler runs his hand through Edward's hair as he begins to kiss softly down his neck, while unbuttoning his shirt.

Edward reminds him that it's still not proven, Tyler whispers that he's going to prove it to him right now, as he slides his hand down Edward's abdomen and down into his trousers, fondling with his erecting penis, while kissing him with gentle pecks. Edward groans a little, enjoying the moment as he unzips his trousers, while Tyler throws off his t-shirt, Edward takes off his shirt and demands more. Tyler rests his head on Edward's chest, looking up into his eyes as he pulls down his trousers, Edward smiles as his cock is now in front of Tyler's face, he puts his hand around it as Edward strokes his check, Tyler pumps his hand up and down the cock, before placing his tongue at the tip, still looking into his eyes.

Edward clutches at the arm of the sofa, as Tyler begins to start sucking on the cock, he uses his other hand to rub Edward's chest, with Edward holding the hand. He slowly stops as he takes his own trousers off, claiming that it's also no fair for him to have all of the fun, Edward pulls his trousers off while Tyler leans over the sofa. Edward spits on his thumb and places it over Tyler's anus, he starts to rub it as he begins to loosen up, while he grabs his cock, moving it slowly towards. Edward's cock then goes into Tyler's anal and he starts thrusting his pelvis into the cheeks of him. Tyler moans quietly and wants more, Edward grabs onto his waist and starts pounding his cock inside him, Tyler moves his anus with the flowing rhythm.

Tyler places both of his together behind his back and Edward grabs them with one hand, he pulls Tyler's arms and grabs his curly faux hair with the other and tilts his head back, continuing to quickly drive his throbbing cock into Tyler's anus. Edward gradually thrusts harder, and harder, causing Tyler to groan louder, and louder. Edward lets go of his arms and reaches around, grabbing Tyler's cock, still pounding his into Tyler. He thrusts his hand on Tyler's cock back and forth, before it cums mostly on the floor, with a bit on the sofa. Edward slams his pelvis a few times before pulling out and finally cumming on Tyler's backside. Both Edward and Tyler, out of breath, fall to the floor, and give each other one last kiss on the lips, before trying to get their breath back.

 

I've always been worried about telling Gary. He's much more manly than I am, he's stronger than me, he's better than me. I've never been comfortable telling him about my sexual orientation. I tend to think he'll just forever torture me with this, over my head. I'm a new man. I no longer have fear in anything. Sure, I was a little scared, probably more than I'd like to admit. Probably the person I feared the most growing up. Today, I finally told him. I was accepted by my brother. He's proud of me... and I've never been more happier. What happens now? Who knows... I know 'I' don't... it's down to your imagination.

 

 

**The end.**


End file.
